Back from the Dead
by Forever a Freak
Summary: When Mitch is reunited with someone he loves, the whole team falls for her. Rated T for language and anything else I might add... #CantStopWontStop
1. A Girl in the Sand

Back from the Dead

**Hey peeps this is my first fanfic on this account it's just a story idea I thought of while writing an oc but I think you'll like it!**

(Jerome's Pov)

Jason and I were out scavenging the city for any food, weapons, or others survivors. Usually I went with Mitch but today he was incapacitated with a "horrible" migraine. I thought that he needed to suck it up but he had been really depressed since his sister's birthday. I understood how he felt so I left him alone, but Mitch needed to get over it. I sighed as I considered my best friend's problems.

We had found a small base a few miles back with a few zombies in it which we quickly dispatched. It was worth the small tussle though; it had a lot of food and ammo. There was no armor which we need, but at least our packs wouldn't be as heavy as they usually were. It took a long time to get Jason out of the base because he found some fuel for his jet packs and tried to fit a huge can into his backpack. It was turning tonight when we finally left, it probably wasn't a good idea to go home but I'm not really known for my careful planning.

We ran through the city trying to get to the countryside before more zombies came out of hiding in the darkness. Soon we found one of our safe houses that had been set up for this exact purpose, Jason and I latched the door and set down our backpacks near the door.

"I call the bed!" Jason said boldly, usually you didn't want to mess with a sleep deprived Bacca but I was in no mood to argue.

"Whatever, I'm exhausted." I spoke trying not to fall asleep right then and there.

The next morning we began our walk through the desert, it was burning hot and took a longer time than usual because we had to keep taking water breaks. The walking let my mind wander and I hoped the group wasn't worried about us, probably not though these missions could last a while. I looked forward to tomorrow, where I could whoop Mitch's booty with Betty, though he would probably destroy me with his Katniss style.

We stopped for one last water break, we were pretty close to the base but we didn't want to seem too exhausted when we arrived. I took a quick gulp and decided to explore a little while Jason relaxed. I went a few hills to the left and saw a zombie lying in the sand.

"Huh" I muttered, apparently zombies liked the heat as much as I did, and believe me furry Baccas could not stand the burning summer sun. Wait! My mind screamed, was that a…. human? She was breathing in and out really slowly, and her face crusted with dried mud, she clutched a knife in one hand and was resting her head on the other. A lefty I noted, as I bent down to wake her up.


	2. Reunited

**Reunited**

**Sorry for the unedited post yesterday, I had a great idea and didn't want to forget it…. Sorry anyways this is where you know who comes in (not… voldermorte... I said the name!) And we'll see her connection it's actually pretty obvious…, yeah I'm done with this rant of epic proportions…. Yeah….. **

I woke up with a start all I could see was a fluffy creature near my face. I pushed his hand off and squirmed away, knife ready for action, namely shanking his ass.

"I don't want to hurt you, just calm down," He spoke quietly. As if I could be calm, it was pretty hard to be calm when you wake up to a complete stranger's face!

"My name's Jerome, and yours is?" he continued once I stopped squirming.

"Kailey, Kailey Hughes." I spoke with caution. You couldn't trust anyone these days.

"Hughes?"

"Yeah you gotta problem with that!" I said with a squinty glare.

"No my friend's last name is Hughes"

"Huh, interesting," I said as he helped me to my feet

"Anyone else with you?" I questioned

"Just Jason, he's probably wondering where I am, so we better head back." He motioned back over the hill.

"We?" Usually you wouldn't help a complete stranger.

"You're coming back to our base right. We live with Team Crafted."

"Totally! Thanks dood!"

After I met Jason and drank some water, (and dear god did that water taste good) we headed off towards their base, it was a short walk but we were all tired by the time we got there.

"Whoa….." I muttered at the buildings sheer size.

"Yeah it's pretty big…." Jason said it was the first time the spaceman had spoken directly to me.

"That's what she said, eh?" I snickered with my usual immature humor.

"Lol." Jason said with a snort.

"Are you Canadian?" Jason asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure, am. Thank you for noticing." I told him with a smile.

Once we got inside (Lol I'm immature) Jerome explained who I was and sent me to Dawn to get cleaned up. Dawn seemed nice enough but was pretty girly; I wondered how she had survived the apocalypse with that kind of attitude.

"Huh?" I spoke, I guess she had said something, she had seemed pretty content talking about her troubles; something about a breakup with the leader, Sky.

"I said; do you know Mitch? You know Bajan Canadian, famous youtuber?"

"Mitch Hughes!" I shrieked? I had my suspicions about a guy with the last name Hughes and this was too much to chalk up to a coincidence.

"Are you fangirling or do you know him, you just look a lot like him that's the only reason I asked."

"He's my brother! Can I see him?" I hadn't seen Mitch since the start of the apocalypse when he had been sent for by the army. I guess the request was from Team Crafted.

"Really, as soon as you're done…" she trailed off.

I couldn't wait for her to finish her makeover so I jumped up "I need to see him, I haven't seen him in five years!" I took off the fluffy robe she had given me and quickly put on my clothes.

"Let me come with you, team crafted won't like you wandering the hallways alone." Dawn said her curly hair bouncing as she stood up.

So with Dawn leading the way we ran to the conference room, through a maze of corridors. Once we got to the solid oak door Dawn knocked quietly and a blue creature that looked at lot like a mudkip answered.

"What do you want Dawn?" Apparently he wasn't very fond of her.

"Mitch needs to see someone, Husky. Can you get him?"

"Sure…." Husky answered slipping back through the door, I got a peek of what the conference room looked like. There were papers thrown everywhere and at the main table, there were ten people all listening to a guy in black leather. I saw Jerome and Jason, and …..Mitch! My god I missed him, he seemed pale and sad, he wasn't paying attention to what the leather wearing dood was saying. It took all my self-control to not charge inside and hug him, but I knew it would reflect badly on Mitch, and the team looked pretty intimidating.

"Who was that?" the leather dood said.

"Sky, it was Dawn, she said Mitch needed to see someone."

Mitch lifted his head at his name and started paying attention.

The man clad in leather now known as Sky nodded at Husky with a slight frown on his face." Mitch you can go."

"Thanks dood." he said with a sigh

Mitch opened the door and gasped when he saw me." Kailey!" he shouted and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Mitch oh my god I missed you!" I sobbed.

The whole team was looking at us through the still open door but I didn't really care, all I cared was that my brother was here with me.

"You know her?" Jerome asked walking up to us

"Kailey is my sister! I haven't seen her in five years!" Mitch announced with a huge smile on his face.

"That's awesome Mitch!" Husky said through the door

"Mitch why don't you show your sister around?" Sky asked

" Sure!" Mitch said excitedly

As we walked away I heard Sky say "He was totally adhding" Sky said with a chuckle. Jerome started defending him and that's all I heard before we turned a corner.


	3. A Quick Update!

**Just a quick question!**

**How would you guys feel if I took a romantic twist on this, it was my plan all along but I was wondering how you doods would react? Yes, no, maybe so? I have it written up but I just wanted to get some feedback before I posted. Thanks!**


	4. Falling for Her

**I'm super excited to be writing this; hopefully you guys are enjoying it. This is when the love triangle (no, rectangle, no octagon) begins… MUAHAHA! **

**(Husky's Pov)**

I was bored out of my mind but wasn't showing it. Sky could rant on and on about butter and evil squids before getting to the point. All of us were pretty distracted but only Jerome and Mitch were showing it. They were such good friends, totally #Merome4dayz. That is the best quote ever and one I loved to use. I was totally spacing out and thinking about Merome and how weird that would be when I was snapped out of it by Ian (SSundee for newbs).

"Hey fish, get the door!" He said with a wicked smile, Ian knew that being called a fish irked me and that's exactly why he did it.

"I'm not a….." I stopped realizing the whole team was looking at me; I was forced into silence as I got up to answer the door.

I hoped it wasn't some fangirl; there had been a lot of _incidents _recently, like when some girl ran into a meeting and shouted "Merome! Skylox!" and wouldn't stop screaming. We got a few chuckles out of that.

I opened the door to Dawn, Sky's former fiancée, Sky couldn't send her out on the streets because of old memories, but she was annoying and a jerk.

"Mitch needs to see someone, Husky. Can you get him?" she asked me in her sickly sweet voice.

I noticed a really pretty girl behind Dawn; she had really tan skin, chocolate eyes and sandy brown hair. She was gorgeous, and her face, oh god her face. Whoa what are you thinking Quentin, you don't even know this girl! I felt like slapping myself, she was a human not a mudkip, what were the chances of her liking me.

"Who was that?" Sky asked as I came back in the room.

"Sky, it was Dawn, she said Mitch needed to see someone." I saw Mitch's head perk up as he heard me say his name.

Sky nodded at Husky with a slight frown on his face." Mitch you can go."

"Thanks dood." he said with a sigh

Mitch had left the door open and the whole team was watching as Mitch yelled excitedly "Kailey!" pulled the girl into a smothering hug.

"You know her?" Jerome asked walking up to the door.

"Kailey is my sister! I haven't seen her in five years!" Mitch announced with a huge smile on his face.

"That's awesome Mitch!" I said through the door

"Mitch why don't you show your sister around?" Sky asked

"Sure!" Mitch said excitedly

As Mitch left the room Sky said with a chuckle "He was totally adhding".

Jerome started defending Mitch and it turned ugly. God they were getting on my nerves. Ian passed me a note that said.

_Mitch's sister is pretty, right?! _

I wrote back.

_She's stunning, you should see her up close; she looks like a beautiful girl version of Mitch_

_I bet Jerome will want in on some of that action. _

_Nah he's fine with Merome _I replied, even though Mitch and Jerome were strait (to our knowledge) we still loved to joke about it.

_LOL _SSundee said

We both snickered at that, causing Jerome to stare at us with a confused look on his face. Ian passed him the note and he turned red, though it was hard to tell through his Bacca fur.

_It ain't true! _ Said Jerome angrily, he nearly broke the pencil.

"What am I missing out on Quentin? Do tell." Sky interrupted our giggling and took the scrap of paper from us.

"_Mitch's sister is pretty, right?! She's stunning, you should see her up close; she looks like a beautiful girl version of Mitch. I bet Jerome will want in on some of that action. Nah he's fine with Merome. LOL_. _It ain't true!" _Sky read aloud to everyone

"Looks like Quentin has a crush!" Ty laughed

"She is pretty though…." Jason trailed off

Everyone started laughing at poor old Jason, but that didn't stop me from laughing along.

"Shut up! I was just saying." Jason tried to defend himself but was failing miserably.

"I gotta admit that she is pretty, but imagine how Mitch would react. Remember when we all being mean to Jerome and he got really mad and took Jerome back to their original base?"

"I remember..." Jerome muttered

"And that's just Merome! Imagine his own sister who he hasn't seen for _five_ years. She is beautiful though." Seto said looking off into the distance.

"Looks like the whole team has fallen for Kailey!" Sky said brining an even brighter blush to the teams face.

"Her name is Kailey?" Jerome said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Not that it matters much…." Jerome was the worst liar I've met in my kipper life

"I don't know, she's pretty but I'm still not over Dawn…" Sky sighed

"Sky, you know that life will go on without her, right?" Jason said with a smile, trying to reassure our leader

Soon after we got back to work we all decided that it was time for dinner, I think it was just an excuse but I was so excited to take a break I didn't care.

**Hey guys so who do you think should actually be with Kailey I haven't decided and I want to know what you think. Jason seems really sweet, but Jerome seems like he would be so cute and defensive, Quentin seems a little insecure, Sky is the dude just getting over someone (how romantic!), Ian would be hilarious but have a serious side (Ian, serious? Said in the same sentence?), Deadlox seems like he would be super nervous and corny, and Seto seems like he would be courteous witch is awesome in a guy… I'm a hopeless romantic!**


	5. The Sad Truth

**I've decided to spend my night writing the next chapter, I mean who needs sleep? I sure don't! Finally Mitch's Pov! Maybe an emotional breakdown or two…**

**(Mitch's Pov)**

I couldn't believe my sister was alive! That one thought flowed through my mind over and over again as we caught up with each other. Kailey wanted to know exactly what had happened and I told her. I went on and on about how Sky had sent for me, how we had been scavenging for food and weapons but were pretty well off.

"How did you make it through Kailey, and where are…" I trailed off; I had been so caught up with having my sister back I didn't stop to think about my mother or Conner, my little brother. Tears were welling up in Kailey's eyes and I was pretty sure I had my answer.

"Where are Mom and Conner?" I continued in a shaky voice.

Kailey still hadn't responded but her eyes were full of tears

"Mitch… I... I… I tried to save them but I couldn't and I saw Con-Conner I heard him scream while they ate him and it's… and it's all my fault!" She sobbed into my chest

Fighting back tears of my own I held Kailey there until she stopped crying, stroking her hair and telling her it was going to be all right. We stayed that way until I say Jerome walking up to us with a concerned look on his face I raised my eyebrows at him and lipped "In a minute." Jerome nodded and walked down the hallway.

"Hey, how about we get you cleaned up and head to dinner?" I asked after a few minutes of her just sniffling.

"O-okay Mitch" she stuttered out between sniffles

**(Kailey's Pov)**

I had to be strong, Mom would want me to live in the best way I could. I would enjoy dinner meet team crafted too and I would make some new friends! Good luck with that Kailey! I'm practically about to cry right now! Well, maybe laughing could help that. It's kind of weird to be arguing with yourself alone, in a bathroom so I stepped outside and told myself one last time that I would have fun tonight.

Mitch was waiting a bit farther down the hallway. I wondered if these people ever heard of open concept floor planning, with all these hallways it seemed unlikely. That's the best joke you've got! C'mon Kailey you better have some witty remarks ready for dinner! Mitch took my hand and led me through the labyrinth of a building.

"Weird layout" I muttered

"Yeah, I got lost when I first came here." Mitch told me, walking confidently I knew it was a disguise, I could tell that Mitch wasn't as happy as he normally was. But who was I to know I was fourteen when I last saw him, he could have changed.

When we _finally _arrived, I saw a spectacular display of gold; it was on the ceilings, walls, chairs, and even the plates and utensils!

"How… this is amazing…" I said looking at how the olden chandelier made the walls glitter.

"Yeah, Sky has an obsession with budder." A guy with dark brown hair, sunglasses, and an excited demeanor told me.

"My name's Ian or SSundee by the way, what's yours?" Ian asked me with a slight grin.

"Kailey, nice to meet you." I said and grinned right back at him. Mitch seemed shocked, either that I wasn't afraid of "evil boy kooties" or that I wasn't sad or depressed. Mitch had every right to think I'd be depressed, but I wasn't going to think about my past, or blame myself, I was just going to get to know some people and have a nice dinner. Plus offers for free food few and far between so I was going to take advantage of this.

There were two empty seats one on the left next to Jerome and one on the right near a guy in a purple hood. The guy in the purple hood pulled my chair out for me with a wave of his hand and flashed a shy smile.

"Thank you" I told the sorcerer, my cheeks flashing red for a moment.

"Of course... my names Jimmy, but you can call me Seto, everyone does." he told me. So may introductions lately.

"Kailey, it's a pleasure to meet you, Seto."

Mitch leaned over and whispered "You've already met Jerome so I'll start from there; around the table it goes Jerome, Ian, Quentin, Jason, Ty, Adam and Seto. Kay?"

"I got it, don't even worry." I whispered back with confidence.

Adam cleared his throat and the chatter stopped

"Ian?" He asked, I wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"We Give Our Thanks

For food that stays our hunger,  
For rest that brings us ease,  
For homes where memories linger,  
We give our thanks for these.

Amen."

"Amen" everyone around the table said besides Seto, Mitch and I.

"I'massuming you're atheist like Mitch?" Seto whispered into my ear

I nodded feeling awkward.

"Pass the chicken biggums" Jerome said to Mitch. It was like a spell was broken, everyone started to talk to each other, and the room filled with laughter.

"So Kailey, how is it that you ended up in the middle of a desert, half dead?" Ty asked me, he has obviously heard what happened from Jerome and Jason.

"Well, it isn't the most fun experience I can tell you that, It started when our base was raided,- "

"Our?"

"My Mom, my brother Conner and a few friends who were, about my age which at the time was, um, three years ago so we were all about sixteen. So as I was saying; the stupid raiders let the zombies in and it all went to hell from there. I was in a rush to get away and all I could think about was getting my Mom and little brother out. My brain didn't even think about taking anything more than some weapons and a little ammo. I guess our mom had gotten bitten because about fifteen minutes later she couldn't go on and left me with Conner." I sighed as I remembered what had happened to my mom, how she had tried to keep walking but eventually collapsed, how she had told me to take care of Conner and to find Mitch. Everyone was silent now, waiting for what I would say next. "Conner and I were okay for a couple of months, scavenging for food and finding it, staying hidden at night when the zombies were out, we did pretty well for a fifteen year old girl and a seven year old boy. Usually I would have Conner crawl through dog doors and unlock the house. But I guess our luck was short lived because one house he crawled through and a zombie just… grabbed him, I tried to pull him back but I… couldn't and he-he… was eaten alive right in front of me." I finished my voice filled with emptiness, but inside I still remembered his screams, how he cried for me over and over again. But there was nothing I could do but watch as he died in agony.

"From their I headed for Canada, thinking it wouldn't be as crowded which meant less zombies, it took a year to get there on foot. Once I was near our old house I checked inside for anything that hadn't been pillaged; I found Mitch's old jacket and some of my clothes. I walked to Rob's house but he wasn't there but he did leave a note, it read

_If any of my friends find this I just want to let you know that I'm headed for the US, hopefully I'll meet up with the Hughes, or at least Mitch. If anyone finds this that is living, I hope I will meet you one day and I hope that you can survive. There's food behind the grandfather clock if you can move it_

I checked all of my friends' houses for people, but nobody was left, I decided that I would go back to America and try and meet up with Mitch, or anybody alive really. So that's what I did. I was wondering around when I passed out, I hadn't had any water in about two weeks so it's a little hazy, but I woke up to Jerome and here I am now."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kailey." Adam told me

Mitch's face was frozen in a look of absolute sadness and terror. Everyone else's was a mixture of sadness and pity.

"I'm going to bed, does anyone know where I can sleep?" I asked

"Just follow me…" Seto said numbly

**O.O no words for what I have just written**


	6. Update!

**Hey guys! Sorry for no updates over the weekend. I was planning on writing a longer chapter but then I found out that Hunger Games 200 was coming out on the 17****th**** and the next day was the Nexus Launch live stream, so naturally I had to get prepared for that. Forgive me but I must find a way to convince my parents to be off the computer for three days straight. I will post a new chappie once those are over so keep your panties on. Love ya Forever a Freak!**


	7. JUST WRITE DA STORY!

**I'm SORRY! I just caught up in the hunger deens and my friend came over and I had so much homework! I was just too stressed to write ANYTHING!**

**Actually most of that is bull. Hunger Games 200 was on the 17****th**** and the live stream was only one day after. I did have some homework, but I finished that in the morning as I was rushing to school. I've actually just been lazy, I'm going to update today and if I don't PM me and yell at me, then we can meet up so you can kick me in the butt.**

**So a quick summary: I apologize for not updating, there should be something out around 5pm today. **

**Love, **

**Madigan K. Skipper!**


	8. Random Title of Epic Proportions!

**SOOOO as I promised I have updated! More Updates on the way, I will be posting two stories tomorrow. When writing this I thought it was time Kailey was a badass, she's been crying too much lately. We don't appreciate wimpy women around here! Right! No? Okay…**

(Kailey's Pov)

We were all silent as we started to dig into our breakfast. I hadn't had actual food in so long so I was savoring my bacon. I closed my eyes as my taste buds practically exploded.

"Enjoying?" Adam asked me with a slight smirk. (I can see through my eyelids by the way. Admire my magic.) I nodded with my eyes still closed.

"Well if you hadn't had eaten good food in years you would act like this too!" I said crinkling my nose at him. I must have looked pretty funny because Adam burst out laughing.

"Hey, hey she just wants to get her food and drank on!" Jerome told Sky, chuckling. We were going to start recording after we ate. Even though they were in a zombie apocalypse, they still played and recorded for their fans. Every other week they would go to the PvP arena, where you would instantly respawn. God only knows how that worked.

"It's that time of the month again!" Ty snickered. Ian slapped him upside the head and glared at him.

"Not in mixed company dood! Mai god!" Jerome said trying not to laugh. Ty's cheeks were red, and the whole team was looking at him with eyebrows raised.

"Well, uh let's go!" Ty said awkwardly, it was effective though. Everybody cheered and jumped out of their chairs, leaving the room empty except for Ty and I.

"Sorry Kailey, I didn't even thi-" Ty started to apologize but I quickly interrupted him. I wouldn't let him feel sorry for something so unimportant.

"Seriously Ty? I don't really care and I'm used to it anyways. I lived with Mitch, and you know how vulgar he gets when he's not pulling that PG crap." I stated firmly, placing a hand on Ty's shoulder.

"Well I just wanted to" I stopped him with what I like to call the "glare of doom presented by Kailey J. Hughes"

"We should probably get a move on!" I suddenly realized, noticing the now empty room.

We ran off and just barely missed the elevator. It left with Mitch pressing the button to close the door and everyone laughing their asses off.

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath, I guess we would have to take the stairs; luckily we were only three floors from the PvP arena. Ty and I ran down as fast as we could without falling on our faces. I hoped they didn't start recording without us.

Once we joined the others Mitch took the intro, but Adam, Ian and Jerome yelled over him, just to be jags.

Once it quieted down Mitch continued. "So we have with us today my sister Kailey, who just recently got here. LEEZZ GOOOO!" We were playing the usual, just some PvP. I didn't really notice much until it was my turn, I was going against Jerome. I nervously stepped into the arena. It wasn't my skill I was worried about it, I knew that I would win, or at least have a close fight with my adversary. I was actually worried about respawning, I hadn't been in the weird trancelike spell for years, and I hoped I wouldn't freak out too much.

I picked up my own worn diamond sword before facing Jerome. He gave me a reassuring smile before we began. As if I needed reassurance!

Jerome swung his axe at me and I quickly parried. Our blades clashed in a shower of sparks, my arms shook against the Bacca's incredible strength. I jumped back, and ducked as a blue blur swung over my head. As I was stood back up I stabbed Jerome in the stomach, lowering his health by at least four hearts. I kicked him backwards and regrouped. Jerome was now wary of me, knowing what I was capable of. Finally he struck. I side stepped and brought my sword down on his head knowing it could be the killing blow. He must be low on health after those attacks. But the Bacca just shook it off, while I was distracted by my minor victory, Jerome hit my thigh knocking me down to six hearts. I was slowed but I quickly stuck Jerome with my sword as he was retreating. His pixelated body slowly dissolved as he died, leaving me the winner of the battle. My heart was racing as throbbing pain coursed through my leg. Soon my hearts began regenerating, quicker than they would normally. I marveled at how my wound seemed to seal itself up, at least now I would be prepared to fight against someone else.

As Mitch faded from the arena I felt proud and excited. I had won the most battles out of everyone! I wiped my sweaty brow as I walked back inside. Leaning on my diamond sword I met Mitch with a smirk on my face.

"Wow! Mitch what happened? I thought that you could at least beat your little sister." I loved messing with Mitch, A.K.A. Mitch the Bitch. I guess it was a sibling thing, as long as I was the one tormenting him I was fine with it.

"GG Kail." Mitch said dryly. I smiled; Mitch always got a little butthurt when he lost. He usually didn't lose so I understood why he was upset. I hoped the team wasn't butthurt; a total newb just walked into their base and kicked their asses at PvP. I wouldn't be happy about it either.

"Damn! That was some good fighting, Kailey!" Adam stood up with a stick of butter in his hand.

"Thanks dood! I had hoped I wasn't rusty, I haven't done any archery in a while." I smiled at his comment, proud to have done well. I guess everyone wasn't used to surviving outside of a base. I on the other hand didn't have a base to cozy up in and read a book or something. The more I thought about it, the more I doubted that anyone besides Seto and possibly Jason would be reading anything close to a book.

-**Two Weeks Later-**

I headed back to my room, bloated from a great dinner. "Hey Kailey!" Adam shouted, from down the hallway. He jogged to catch up with me.

"Hey Sky." I grinned, Adam was covered with cake. I was as well but I was a bit luckier. I didn't sit by Ian either, which kind of helped. "I was... uh wondering if you would like to… uh join Team Crafted? I know this is kind of rash, but uh you have an awesome sense of humor and are great at PvP." Sky smiled nervously, looking down at his feet.

"Adam that would be freaking AWESOME!" I yelled, I was super excited! I was practically jumping up and down from happiness! I wrapped my arms around Adam. As I calmed down I felt a blush coming to my face. I released him and his face was as red as a tomato.

"I, uh sorry." I backed away, embarrassed. "It's okay, I, actually don't mind." Adam said, his face getting even redder. We both stood there, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Well… thank you for the offer, I think it'll really be awesome to be a part of team crafted. Night Adam." I smiled and ran to my room.

I burst in and closed the door quickly. Jerome stared at me with a confused look on his face. Ever since I'd come here Jerome and Jason had been my best friends. I had opened up with the group but I wasn't sure I should tell Jerome about what happened. "What happened now?" Jerome asked. There had been a couple awkward incidents with Ian and Quentin, and now it was going on with Adam too! I needed to tell him the awesome news though, so I wouldn't get into the stupid crush most of team crafted seemed to have on me.

"Adam asked me to join Team Crafted!" I screamed. I still couldn't begin to imagine that I was now in a group with the funniest, best minecrafters around.

"That amazing! I can't believe it Kails! I'm so happy for you!" Jerome yelled along with me as he squished me in a huge, furry hug. "Can't breathe…." I wheezed through Jerome's death grip. "Oh God! Sorry! Hmm I wonder what your logo will look like… You'll need an actual YouTube account first! A new skin too… We need to talk with Bonks about that!"

"A makeover? Dear god what have I gotten myself into…" I hated doing my hair, much less putting on makeup, and finding 'cute' clothing. Jerome only rolled his eyes at my response. "We need to tell everybody!" Jerome suddenly realized.

"Calm your tits er… moobs. I don't think it's official yet!" After calming Jerome down, we finally went to bed, the green lava lamp illuminating the room slightly. I knew tomorrow was going to be an awesome day.

**Hey doods! Expect some more posts this week and have a happy Halloween!**


End file.
